


The last dance.

by vintagebaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ballet, Ballet Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Other, dance, dream - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagebaek/pseuds/vintagebaek
Summary: "Aquela era a sua última dança, Kai e eu sei que era a mais importante."A paixão pela dança sempre esteve presente em Kim Jongin, principalmente agora que ele daria adeus a sua carreira de bailarino.





	The last dance.

eles lhe disseram para não chorar esta noite, mas é inevitável. a música ressoa de forma excitante pelo majestoso teatro já os bailarinos pareciam flutuar a cada passo realizado, meu corpo estava anestesiado com tudo ao meu redor.

é tudo muito surreal, a beleza dos figurinos e dos próprios bailarinos é hipnotizante aos olhos de todos.

as luzes pareciam milhares de estrelas incandescentes que refletiam a imensidão do teu amor por esses palcos. 

acho que de todos os balés que já assisti esse é o meu favorito. a coreografia que criou e as emoções transmitidas por todos arranca-me lágrimas de alegria.

me senti um pouco traído por ver tal coreografia tão linda e não ter me dado ao menos um _arabesque_, de qualquer forma eu estava na platéia como queria vendo o que fizera com uma das músicas que eu compôs. 

o dançar da lua, era um nome bobo até, mas me remetia as noites na qual dancei pelo quarto com apenas a luz da lua entrando pela janela. a sequência de _fouettés_ me fez ficar ofegante assim como ficava quando dançava em meu quarto.

sinto que esteja se vangloriando ao saber que me causa as mais precisas sensações. 

_

a melodia que agora toca é triste mas transmite a mais doce poesia. o pas de deux sempre foi meu ponto fraco, tu sabes disso.

o ato representava a despedida de dois amantes de uma forma tão dolorosa que me perguntei como não havia notado a magnitude de seu talento antes.

o bailarino olhava com dor para a parceira; um murmurar foi ouvido de longe pela plateia. 

_"vá mas leve meu coração contigo essa noite."_

e quando o duo que você sabia que acabou comigo foi finalizado chegou o tão esperado solo, a sua rescisão daqui. 

depois que a escuridão passar, segure nos meus braços cada vez que suas pernas falharam. o seu último solo ... o que preparar dessa vez, meu anjo?

droga, prometi que não iria chorar mas voltar a dançar e não o meu lado será como uma parte de mim fosse embora. 

como luzes mudaram conforme você foste andando pelo palco, andando como uma criança canadense e flutuando como se beijasse como nuvens. uma platéia estava seca em cada movimento do bailarino de pele beijada pelo sol. 

Sei que nunca gostei de te ver assim, mas tu és ou solista meu caro.

um lindo sorriso de ladinho e você inicia uma coreografia que por princípio pensou que era _o lac,_ mas vi uma sequência de diagonais com tanto sentimento que fiquei sem palavras, o seu jeito sempre foi explosivo que me lembrava _osipova, mas_ era uma leveza e destreza que remetia _polunin_ . 

na metade do solo a música mudou e você pode ajoelhou, o que é isso Kai? do clássico promovido para o contemporâneo sem mais nem menos, ato que roubou complementarmente os meus pulmões quando _me levar para a igreja_ explodida pelo ar. 

cada salto teu meu coração apertava, deuses! como podes dizer adeus a tais palcos? 

me vi reprimir um gritinho quando no chão se jogou. é parte da coreografia mas lembrei de recuperar um pouco esses joelhos dias. 

a cada salto que fazia meu coração acelerava e me vi aos prantos novamente quando sua performance acabava. 

de joelhos começou

de joelhos finalizou. 

tudo com um imenso sorriso e lágrimas de felicidade manchando o seu rosto.

bravo, meu amor! essa pode ter sido a sua última dança nos palcos, mas foi a primeira de muitas em meu coração.

horas depois, somente com a lua a nos iluminar você me deu o pas de deux mais lindo que pude sonhar. é estranho ser _odile_ hoje, quando criança sonhava em ser _odete_. com esse teu sorriso de vigarista você diz que não haveria papel melhor para mim, que eu entendia a essência de odile. 

mas e você, jongin? não há papel que possa de fato se encaixar perfeitamente em ti, teu espírito é tão livre quanto o correr do vento.

**Author's Note:**

> agradeço primeiramente a todos que leram a one shot, ela tem um significado muito grande para mim.
> 
> Kim jongin é um grande dançarino que me inspira todos os dias.
> 
> Natália Osipova: Prima Bailarina do Royal Ballet.  
Serguei Polunin: bailarino, ator e modelo ucraniano.  
Le Lac: Lago dos cisnes.


End file.
